


Premium Rush

by InChemistryWeTrust



Category: Free!
Genre: Bakery, Fluff, M/M, Sweetness, baker!Haru, bicycle messenger, messenger!makoto, premium rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InChemistryWeTrust/pseuds/InChemistryWeTrust
Summary: Two seconds later the device pinged with a new location available. Makoto skidded his fixie and turned around.He knew the location all too well. To Iwatobi bakery.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shikiderica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikiderica/gifts).



"We got a premium rush this morning." The admin's voice informed through his earpiece.

"Makoto, you are only 4 blocks away, I will send the location to you."

Two seconds later the device pinged with a new location available. Makoto skidded his fixie and turned around.

He knew the location all too well. To Iwatobi bakery.

.

The Monday morning rush hour in Tokyo was beyond awful that Makoto had to take several alternative routes to avoid traffic. One narrow alley, he took time to stop by and rescued a little brown kitten from a dumpster. The city neighborhood wasn't kind to little creatures.

5 minutes later, Makoto arrived and quickly chained his bike to a street rail nearby. He fixed his sling bag to the front- which became a temporary basket for the kitten - around his shoulder before entering the bakery.

Makoto didn't grow up in Tokyo. He had been raised and lived in countryside until his high school days. Once he had stepped on the city, Makoto wasn't sure that he would like the city's atmosphere and noise even during the night. It took him a year to get used to with everything. However, one place which had become his favorite to visit at least three times a week was a bakery, 2 blocks from his university, and- he believed to serve the best muffin in Japan.

Iwatobi bakery.

Makoto entered the bakery with a grin on his face. Sweet smell - sugar and spice, chocolate and vanilla hit his nose immediately.

He spotted his favorite person on the counter at once and called too excitedly. "Haru!"

A blue-haired guy, wearing a white top beneath a deep blue apron looked up from the cashier registry. His eye widened only for a fraction before it settled back to a neutral expression. His eyes were staring at Makoto as if observing him with calculating expression.

"Makoto." He replied with a slight nod.

"I'm here for a premium rush." Makoto said after he was gestured to sit on one of the customer's table.

Nanase Haruka was Makoto's childhood friend since... well, since he could remember apparently. They had come to the city together with different dreams. One year later, even though both had been living separatedly, studying in different uni's, and working at different places, they were still close as if he and Haruka had never left their hometown.

Haruka didn't reply when he went inside to the kitchen behind the counter only to reappear 2 minutes later with a little box, a water bottle, and cat's treat.

Makoto smiled softly, getting his cue and placed the kitten he had found minutes ago to the floor.

Haruka slid the cat's treat to the cat and waited until it began to eat.

"I see you pick up strays again." Haru handed the bottle to Makoto's direction and placed the box which Makoto guessed as the package he would deliver.

"I couldn't leave him alone. He was drowned in pizza boxes and soda cans..." Makoto's eyes gazed to the kitten with sadness. He was unaware that Haruka had been staring both at the cat and his friend.

"Her." Haruka said.

Makoto blinked, "What?"

"The kitten. It's a she."

Makoto blinked again and returned his gaze to the cat with a new light. "Oh, I see..."

"I will take care of her." Haruka said after few seconds of silence. "You already have too many horny male cats in your apartment."

Makoto blushed, "Haru!"

"This is the package. I want you to deliver it to the police station." Haruka waved his hand, hinting that it was the end of the kitten's topic and cue to get right into business.

"Police station?" Makoto accepted the box and put it inside his sling bag.

"Matsuoka." Haruka grunted a name Makoto had known well.

"A premium rush to Matsuoka..." Makoto reconfirmed with a little hope for his friend to elaborate further. None came and he knew to not push his friend more. "Alright then, consider it done." Makoto was about to get up and leave.

"Wait." Haruka motioned for Makoto to back to his seat. He went to the kitchen and back with a wrapped muffin in his hand. "Here... and don't get dehydrate." A wrapped chocolate muffin and a bottle of water were shoved into Makoto's bag.

Makoto's eyes lightened up and nodded enthusiastically to Haruka's order.

"Haru..." Makoto called softly with Haruka was zipping up Makoto's sling bag. They were merely inches from each other.

Haruka looked up to meet with his friend's dazzling smile.

"You have flour on your face, here." Makoto pointed out the area around his own nose. He had been tempted to not tell his friend because the white stain was too adorable on Haruka's face.

Haruka instantly stepped back, averted his gaze and wiped his nose too furiously until it turned red.

The white stain was still there, Haruka missed the spot.

Makoto laughed, now he wouldn't tell Haru because it was too adorable.

"Sh-shut up. Don't laugh." Haruka glared.

Makoto stifled his laugh with his hands to no avail.

"Go deliver the thing. It is a premium rush with a reason." Haruka said with annoyed tone.

"Alright, take care of Ame-chan for me."

"Ame-chan?"

Makoto nodded to the kitten on the floor which was now sleeping.

"No. You do not get to name her."

"I found her."

"I am the one who will take care of her."

Makoto shrugged with a smile, a cue for a surrender.

After their brief silly argument had come to an end, Haruka with an unreadable expression went outside with Makoto to his bike.

"You still haven't applied a brake on your bike." Haruka glared at Makoto's bike as if the two-wheels vehicle had offended him personally.

"I do not like brake. It is one of reasons to nasty accidents." Makoto unchained his bike from the rail.

"I thought a bike without a brake is one of reasons for those nasty accidents." Haruka retorted.

Makoto smiled his usual soft smile, "trust me."

Haruka had a disagree look on his face but then sighed. "Whatever, be careful."

"You still won't tell me what the package is, will you?" Makoto tried one last time.

"No."

"Is it muffin?"

Haruka huffed, "I only baked one muffin today."

Oh.

"Is it sweet or cake?"

"No. Go."

"Do I get a kiss?"

"No."

Makoto still had his smile on his face while Haruka's eyes widened for a moment. A morning sunlight in Tokyo only brightened Haruka's blush more.

"No?" Makoto was now on his bike.

"... No."

Makoto's smile faltered but it was back with amused glint and understanding. "Alright."

But then Haruka's hand reached Makoto's sleeve.

"You don't get a kiss, I do."

Oh.

And Makoto put his smiling lips on top of Haru's white-stained nose.

.


End file.
